Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG!
Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! is a song by TP-TH-7 that is best under Speedy and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I filed every single problems with people who ALWAYS say bad things about Yuichi Asami! I have bad days like that. No one ever thought about this moment, because here's the following transformation I do NOT want him to cause that on the followings: werewolf, centaur, and even alien! That without a hair!? No way! Be careful! Tomiko Kai I know what it is like today, some of them thinks Sota Fujimori is unkind, but that's not true! You know what it is like from now on. What I should suggest anyone not to transform him to are: werewolf, centaur, and even alien! That without a hair!? No way! Be careful! Yuri Moto People should behave with Naoki Maeda! They'll find out about that. No one transform him into the following: werewolf, centaur, and even alien! That without a hair!? No way! Be careful! Charts Gallery Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG!.png|Banner Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG!-bg.png|Background Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Each members of TP-TH-7 say the followings at the end of their interview: "werewolf, centaur, and even alien! That without a hair!? No way! Be careful!" ** As of Tsukiko's Berserk Button, when someone plan on transforming Yuichi Asami into a werewolf, that causes Tsukiko Uchida to faint. Also, when someone plan on transforming Yuichi Asami into a centaur while Tsukiko Uchida rides the horse, that horse Tsukiko rides kicks that person who plans it. See transcript here. ** If Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and/or Naoki Maeda become werewolf, it can cause deformation of TP-TH-7, resulting Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto to become bad guys and transform into werewolves as well. No one ever wants that! ** If Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and/or Naoki Maeda become centaur, it can cause transformation of TP-TH-7 members into animals. ** If Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and/or Naoki Maeda become alien, it can cause TP-TH-7 members to leave Earth, and not return back, or they might end up becoming aliens, too. Tsukiko was glad that her idol creation on Sims 4 didn't have alien baby, as she interviewed in ABDUCTION and FEAR. ** Fortunately, the graphics of Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! has been inspired by the title, because Yuichi Asami has been a centaur, with Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Kosuke Saito, and Yasuhiro Taguchi in fear (Sota not impressed, Naoki shivering, Kosuke taking picture with phone, Yasuhiro shielding his eyes with his hands). There is a supervillain who had captured a superhero that appear in the banners. *** It is not the only song that Yuichi Asami has been a centaur. Three other songs have them. * It is also opposites of SOLUTION and Follow the Right Path. * Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! is one of the TP-TH-7 songs with one of its BPM's close to each other. ** It starts with 120, then stop, then 200, then 400 with six stops, then 400 still, then 106-318-79.5-159-106-318-159-318-106-318-79.5-159-106-318-159-318, then 160, then 400 with six stops, then 400 still, then 423, then 260, then 300, then six stops, then 320, then 400, then stop, and then end with 400. ** The BPM's are displayed 80-423. The 80-BPM is the reference of 79.5 BPM, in fact, rounded. ** The 159-BPM section gives out 106 BPM, 318 BPM, and 79.5 BPM, which is the resemblance of Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~. * Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! has the closest BPM to MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix). * Imagine that song has same amount of jumps and freeze arrows of its CHALLENGE chart like FP-INHUMANITY... although it has 160-BPM section that are almost exact. * Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! has the Groovin' series remix that is combined with MAKE IT UP. With that being a boss song, it is also part of futuristic boss pairs. * Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. * Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG! is the resemblance of the other words "The End is Nigh", or "It's the End of the World". They have to come up with SOLUTION. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 11 Category:Difficult Level 14 Category:Expert Level 15 Category:Challenge Level 19 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:3 Sharps Category:120 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:106 BPM Category:318 BPM Category:80 BPM Category:159 BPM Category:160 BPM Category:423 BPM Category:260 BPM Category:300 BPM Category:320 BPM Category:20 Stops